


your light next to mine

by tsumbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Comfort, Cute, Firefly AU, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Slow Dancing, Stars, Wholesome, firefly!akaashi, firefly!bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumbo/pseuds/tsumbo
Summary: A firefly AU with Bokuaka inspired by those random (not in a bad way) Sakuatsu fanfics.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	your light next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> Your attention means everything to me and I hope you enjoy (almost) every bit of this work :)
> 
> spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/08xQCrLd4j2Vfx8HLUQahP?si=64nsXMUJSoiSDQZINArMSg
> 
> edit: i'm rereading this and i am so sorry for the DISGUSTING writing but i still want to keep it up for me to learn from my mistakes :P

And how the moon was stunning above the bubbled ripples of the water tonight. Nothing but the moon and his silhouette glided across the lily pads curtaining the water. Each lily pad synchronized to any sudden movements the water had absorbed, most likely from the wind or maybe even a fish. No clouds were accompanying them. Nor was there rain. Nor were there birds. 

Just a few constellations.

It must have been lonely being your own source of light. A light that other animals seem to always be in search of whenever the world has fallen asleep. A light that signals snakes to hunt. A light that acts as a guide for fish. Of course, there were _exceptions_. For humans (from what he has observed), the evening _should_ have been an opportunity to achieve at least _some_ rest.

Bokuto Kotaro did not want to fall asleep tonight.

The reason?

Especially tonight?

There was something _special_ that he wanted to try… Try something _special_ with a _special_ someone. It wasn't his idea, but _it_ sounded rather spiffy. The thrill of possibly experiencing _it_ beside his soulmate was more than convincing. He could not help the ridiculous pace his wings fluttered whenever he had daydreamed about this particular moment. There was nothing more that he anticipated from that night more than this maybe-date (not a full date. Though it was very much implied).

Moonlight glittered over the spastic water who never comes across as still or rarely does. The sequins of the moon scattered and wavered and sparkled, following wherever the murky water could lead them to. Soon enough, the path became obstructed by the glossy lily pads arranged for the night and many, many more. There were stars that Bokuto knew were _somewhere_ in the sky, but they were just too shy to show themselves. He knew that _very_ well.

Tonight, a few stepped beyond their comfort zone to which the lily pads graciously welcomed them to reflect upon the slippery surface of their leaves. Yet, there was a new obstacle that has blocked this mirror. And the lily pad mirrors were the ones to produce an image of an ecstatic firefly flying above them.

Pacing around on his own legs was too tedious and too slow! Flying above it all granted a wider range of vision (it was easier to look for his _special_ someone too).

Bokuto encircled the spotty mixture of lily pads and its flowers over and over, hoping his date would suddenly appear on one of them the next time as he checked. He checks again.

And again.

And one more.

Just one more time.

And again.

And the last time, which it was.

Oh how he relived the _incomparable_ sensation of falling in love with them all over again. There was nothing on the earth, the sky, the moon, nor the universe that could _ever_ allow him to experience something so refreshing. The sight of them fiddling with his legs (a ridiculously cute habit) is 1000x better than a breath of fresh air.

His heart was going to jump out of his chest if only his puny body was not the one restraining it to do so. And the saying? Butterflies in your stomach? Whatever that could possibly feel like, Bokuto was certain that it was exactly what had been dancing in his stomach ever since. It was enough for him to shake alongside his heart.

There his date stood on a lilypad beneath him, they noticed the euphoric movements of Bokuto. And they reciprocate; the abrupt flare glowing beneath them signifying it to be true.

Bokuto immediately fell to the layer of lily pads where they were awaiting him. He was off by a leaf or two when he dropped down, but who cares. All he cared about was to embrace the one obtaining his undivided attention and never let go.

Blood rushed to his head, into his throat, and filled his ears. Impatience hushed any and all distractions the forest could resound. Excitement choked him to the point he was sure the weight of his laborious breaths were able to be heard by all sorts of nocturnal creatures, maybe even loud enough to shake the water beneath them.

He did not pity the lily pads he grazed and stomped over to relieve the absence of the other firefly in the distance who seemed so close for him to just envelop, yet they seemed universes away.

The back and forth of flying and running to where his heart had always belonged is exhausting, obviously worth it. And thank goodness, some of the fatigue was spared when his lover’s light noticeably grew closer and closer. Without another second to wait, their arms were intertwined to share the neverending need for the other.

They twisted and turned and twirled through the air as if the moon and stars were never there. A limitless exchange of kisses and happy tears fulfilled the warmth that they have longed for, for such a long yet short amount of time. Giggles and laughter brimmed the intervals of time missing out on caring kisses with only the sky above them to witness.

The pair swayed from side to side as if they just could not get enough of the other’s presence- this wasn’t even supposed to be a part of the date. Bokuto did not mind a single bit and neither did they. They could not care less if they were wasting this date to just entangle themselves into the other’s grasp- it wasn’t even a waste to begin with. Besides the realization of bounded hours they had remaining for their date, they would have never ceased to stay in this familiar window of comfort.

They ever so gently pulled back, leaving feelings hurt. Except Bokuto understood exactly why they did. So he forgave them, just like any other inconvenience crossing their path.

“I reserved a _special_ place for us tonight.” A soft smile followed.

Oh please- being in their arms was more than enough for Bokuto. It was his own special place that he could always escape to whenever necessary. Or whenever he desired.

The same goes for them, Bokuto will always be the shoulder they could cry on until there are no more tears left to pour.

They began to fly, insisting Bokuto hurry up and follow them already. They did not need to tell him twice, not even once. He would be willing to follow them anywhere- the forest- the water- the earth- the moon- to the stars. Nothing could ever repay his debt to what they have done for him, but it’s a good start.

Where were they going to bring him? What were they going to do? Swimming? Why would they bring him to the lily pad pond beforehand? (He didn’t care but just _curious_ ).

Surprises were the worst, he never knew what to expect. He knows, he knows. That was the whole point of surprises. Never knowing what could possibly result loomed over his head, the heartache of a jumpscare, and last but not least, watching the unknown burst open is most definitely not his first choice.

Of course, they are the one and only exception.

Inky wisps of willow trees dangled over the moon and hung above their heads. A few thicker than the others hindered his vision but it seemed as though they knew exactly where to go. Out of many other choices, Bokuto settled to follow wherever they might proceed and so he did. He continues to trail after them, failing to find a reason not to. But, then again, it’s not like he will desire justification for that reason in his entire existence. He promises.

They fly.

And fly.

And fly even more.

_Where are they taking me? It’s pretty far… Not like it matters, but where could we be going? How much longer?_

They turned their head back without concluding their lead as if they had heard every word he said. Their mouth opening to speak suggests that they did.

“ **Trust me** , we’re almost there.”

And so he will.

Bokuto follows, traces, chases, and they were not lying (of course they weren’t).

Forget about other sources of illumination from the moon, stars, and even themselves, all he could pay attention to was the grandiose gesture and none other than the epitome of his affection.

Rumored orbs of light messily scattered and aimlessly flew within an opening they had most likely found during their free time. They glistened with a gorgeous array of sun-kissed hues that stars could never compare to, on any degree. Bokuto looked to his right and there were more lucid blotches. To his left, there were more and more. Up, another and another and so many more to even overbear the moonlight as well as the sky itself. Enough to suffocate Bokuto with bliss and interest and fascination as it stirred to become a simple mixture of awe.

They landed in the midst of it all in a small clearing layered with leaves and wildflowers assorting from colors of white to pink to yellow.

Was this really for him? Was it? What did he ever do to deserve this- no. What did he ever do to deserve _them_?

There was guilt.

What had he ever done for them to allow him to behold a moment so precious?

And it occurs once more, they must have had a speaker in their head to inform them of Bokuto’s thoughts. They twist their head to Bokuto and lagging after, the entirety of their body. Their beady black eyes reflected the incandescent speckles gliding around them.

“I hope you like it.”

_Hope?_

They sound uncertain, whether or not Bokuto liked it. Was the answer not clear? Or were they just too blind to tell?

They continue.

“I’m sorry- I know you don’t know how to but I’ll show you-”

Bokuto didn’t _just_ like it. He didn’t like it at all, a matter of fact, he loved it. He loved, loved, loved it so much. Needless to say, he loved them even more. They had nothing to be sorry for, absolutely nothing.

_So please don’t apologize, I swear there will never be the need to._

“ _-nce_ ?” Well, that wasn’t very _nice_ of him.

_Were they saying something? What did they say? What did it sound like?_

An idiot. That’s what he was.

“Bokuto?” 

Their voice was typically soothing but for some reason, his heart jumped.

“Were you not listening?”

No point in lying if they already know. A shame for Bokuto to not hear the first question.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

“Nevermind.”

They tell each other everything. The line had been crossed. It was his mistake so please just let him fix it.

“Hey wait! You have to tell me!” Bokuto exclaims. They couldn’t have just said something and taken it back now! Could they? Well, they could… technically. But- just no! Bokuto declares

“You can’t just _not_ tell me!” Offended and laughing, he panics.

“Well, you should have been listening.” They remarked, but not an ounce of sincerity behind it. Though it’s not like Bokuto would notice at the moment.

The faux tears and obnoxious puppy face are what really does it. Bokuto’s antennas droop to his legs alluding to the sting in his heart resulting from their claim; they were kidding.

“I’ll say it one more time and you better make sure you’re listening.”

He nodded with excitement. 

His eyes were piqued with curiosity. And it appears that his own pair was not alone. Now that he realizes, familiar faces were trying their best to spy on them. A fresh duo of raven eyes joins. And a billion more surround them as Bokuto patiently expects the question to be asked.

They break eye contact to look to their left, Bokuto tags along. And what did he see? Nothing but a tree hole.

They nod at the tree and turn back to Bokuto, he mirrors.

And out of nowhere, music plays. It plays its heart out.

“Are you listening?”

Of course, he was. Both to the music and his beloved.

Bokuto senses the army of eyes honing in closer and closer yet they never seem to grow any larger. _They sure felt like it._

“I’m listening.” He assured. They have endured the pain of Bokuto’s buzzing that constantly rings in their ear, now was the ideal opportunity to return the favor. He could listen to their voice until he became deaf whether that be by either the screams or whispers prancing out of their mouth.

The warmth of the humid air spiraled around as did the glittery atmosphere and nosy acquaintances. Bokuto's wings fluttered fast enough to be heard throughout the forest and enough to cool the ground beneath them.

Finally, their arm reaches out to Bokuto. Bokuto’s head tilts as to when they were going to ask.

 _Please just say it already_.

Though patience is a virtue.

Their mouth opens to permit a silky stream of words that they knew Bokuto would merrily accept at any time of day or night where the stars could only ever comply with their request.

The stars are envious but don’t despise. Nor did the moon ever miss out on these precious moments that it could only dream of ever experiencing.

Their eyes take a peek at Bokuto and run back to the ground each time. Their eyes roam and wander freely, juxtaposed to their stitched-up mouth doubting its own words. They can take as much time as needed to free them (not like they would need his permission anyway).

Their claw in front of Bokuto’s, almost as an invitation to hold it for eternity; forever.

They took another peek, but this time, their eyes stayed and they cozied up to the anticipating expression who so patiently awaits the question for him to answer.

And _finally_ ,

“May I have this dance?”

They smile.

The music.

The lights.

The scenery.

The audience.

_Did they really need an answer?_

“Of course!”

Bokuto didn’t know how to slow dance but there should be _some_ sort of attempt. They understand.

With no hesitation, he tries.

It takes a few awkward switch-ups and clarifications paired with delicate giggles to eventually fit in together like a puzzle. 

Their claws grapple to the other. Their left claw knots with Bokuto’s right. His free claw became a nice addition to their shoulder and their free arm fits perfectly around Bokuto's torso.

They both swear they’re crazy judging whether the plentiful bunch of sniffles and weeps were just a figment of their imagination. Which it wasn’t, and not in a depressing way either.

They take the lead and obviously, Bokuto has no other choice than to repeat. Stepping on the other’s leg is common but it desists after a handful of turns and laughing and rocking and cradling. The lonely moon was left to bask within the twinkling felicity gradually accumulating in the midst of the space between them that only they could ever relish.

When the space is wiped from existence, Bokuto pressed a kiss on the one thing he was going to cherish forever with an everlasting adoration. He stamped another kiss, and another and another and a gazillion more for all the days he was going to love them. And as many kisses for all the reasons there could be to love his one and only.

It’s almost as if the forest felt less cramped. It’s almost as if the stares of proud friends feel more comforting. It’s almost as if the humidity relieves the stress that has built up for years. It’s almost as if he’s walking across the moon, so free and airy. It’s almost as if he has let out a breath stuck in his lungs for millennia. It’s almost as if he could see every star there was to exist in the solar system.

He looks into the eyes of his one and only and there is just a galaxy, a galaxy only they could live in.

It’s almost as if the forest suddenly becomes brighter.

Akaashi Keiji was and always will be his source of light whether that be when the sun arrives, the sun sets, and the moon arises.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a much more lengthy one-shot with an actual plot, but this was more of practice rather than something too serious.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to look at my Tumblr for the visuals.
> 
> https://tsumbo.tumblr.com/


End file.
